Web pages are utilized to provide a wide variety of content to users. For example, a user may access a sports website to obtain web pages that contain scores and updates on favorite teams, a weather website to receive a webpage that includes a local forecast, interact with a webpage to check email, and so on. Consequently, users' reliance on webpage interaction continues to increase along with the increase in these varieties of content.
In some instances, however, users may be unknowingly tracked by third parties that host content in the websites that are visited by the users. For example, this tracking may be used to derive browsing patterns of users which may then be later used to reconfigure the website itself, serve advertisements, serve as a basis for unsolicited email (e.g., spam), and so on. Additionally, this tracking may be performed across multiple websites, which may be used to correlate a user's content consumption between these multiple websites. Tracking may be undesirable to users that wish to achieve at least partial anonymity when interacting with these websites, such as to prevent spam and other undesirable uses of tracking information by the websites and/or the third parties.